Bonds can Bend but can't break
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: Fate has been out late for a few days and Nanoha gets worried that something may be going on. Read and review. Rated T for implications and to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Bonds can Bend but can't Break

It was a long day at work, I had put Vivio to bed and I was sitting on the couch waiting for Fate to come home. It was 3am when I heard the door open and in came Fate.

"Welcome home what were you doing for so long that you don't get home till 3 in the morning." I asked her I could see her shadow and I knew that she had jumped then she reached the light switch to filling the room with light.

"I was at work." She told me but I knew something was up.

"Really because I was told by Hayate that you have been leaving work at 5 everyday so why you coming home late everyday." I asked her waking over to her. When I got closer I could smell perfume on her. She doesn't wear perfume unless we did something special.

"I had to do some things" She told me as she walked around me.

"Something to do for this long." I asked following her as she went to our room taking off her clothes and putting on her pajamas.

"Yes" She told me laying in bed

"Well tell me what it is." I told her she looked like she was thinking about it for a minute before she said

"I had to do some things with Signum" She told me as she turned off the light saying she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I just layed down wondering what was up with her for the past few days she would go to work early in the morning then come home late in the night. I had trouble going to sleep but finally I fell asleep good thing I didn't have work the next day. But when I woke up Fate was gone with a note on her pillow saying that she would be home for dinner. I just got up I had a lot of work to do so I started with breakfast and waking up Vivio with it being the weekend I would make a nice breakfast then wake Vivio up then I would clean up the house and after the chores were done we would take Vivio to the park but I guess this time its just me and Vivio. After we had breakfast I went to do laundry while Vivio cleaned her room. I was putting in Fates uniform when I seen on the collar that thing, I couldn't believe her. I throw everything else in and put the shirt to the side. After the house was cleaned me and Vivio went to the park across from the street but I couldn't pay much attention to what was going on so as Vivio was playing I sat on the bench just thinking until it was time to get home to start dinner so we went home and I started to make dinner will Vivio watched TV.

"I'm home" Fate called I looked at the clock to see it was 6.

"Welcome home Fate mama" Vivio called running to her. "I missed you"

"I missed you too." Fate told her as they came into the kitchen with Vivio in Fate's arms.

"But I liked the letters you left for me." Vivio told her the two of them had been passing letters to each other since Fate started 'working' longer.

"Good I'm glad" She told her as she sat Vivio down on the chair and then she sat her chair as I put the food down and we started to eat. Fate and Vivio talked and I stayed on the sideline waiting for my time to talk with Fate. When dinner was done we had some family time watching TV together until Vivio's bedtime so Fate put her to bed and told her a story. I sat on the couch with Fate's shirt in my hands when Fate came to the living room when I asked her.

"Fate what is this" I asked her showing her the shirt.

"That is my shirt why" She asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Not that this." I pushed the collar of the shirt in her face to show her the lipstick on the collar of her shirt.

"It looks like lipstick why" She asked trying to make me think that she didn't know what was going on.

"Is this why you have been gone so much Fate is this why" I asked her shoving the shirt in her face feeling like I was going to cry.

"What are you talking about." She asked

"Fate are you seeing someone else are you." I asked her finally braking down crying

"No why would you say that you know that I love you" She yelled quietly to me

"Then why… why have you been leaving early and out late coming back with perfume on you and lipstick on your collar." I cried falling down on the floor Fate kneeled down with me putting he arms around me but I just pushed her away " Why Fate? Why?" I asked again this time Fate put her arms tightly around me that I couldn't push her away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" My heart leaped out of my stomach when she told me she was sorry it couldn't' be she wasn't even denying it. "Nanoha I really was working I got another job so I would go into work early so that I could get out earlier to get to my second job. The perfume and lipstick was probably when one of my coworkers fell down some stairs and I caught her and her perfume and lipstick got on me I promise I would never do anything to hurt you I'm so sorry I love you." She told me hugging me tight.

"Why do you have a second job." I asked

"I wanted to give this to you tomorrow when I took you to dinner. I had gotten a babysitter to watch Vivio and we would have the whole night to ourselves but I guess now is better then ever." She told me getting up going to he jacket. When she came back to me she got on one knee and showed me a jewelry box. "I was going to ask you to marry me." She showed me the ring it was a simple design but it was the greatest. It was silver band that had small diamonds going around it and in the middle the was bigger diamond not to big as to make it tacky or to make it to seem like it was showing off but just big enough to make it look beautiful. I must have taken to long because Fate started to worry.

"yes" I told her throwing her arms around her neck pulling her into a kiss. "but you didn't have do that"

"I want to marry you and I wanted to get you this ring as soon as I seen it so I had to get the second job but don't worry I went today did my last day got my pay and the ring so I wont be working there anymore. And I'm sorry I worried." She told me I just hugged her tighter

"I'm so sorry I doubted you I love you I love you so much."

"Well I guess I'll call the babysitter and tell her that we don't need her to watch Vivio." She told me walking to the phone.

"Wait Fate don't do that we can still have that dinner and if your plans are really good you might get a nice desert tomorrow too." I told her taking her hand walking her to our room ginning at her she just smiled at me with that knowing smile as we walked into the bedroom shutting and locking the door.

THE END

Thought about this and wanted to get it out before I forgot about it tell me what you think and I am working on Mars a Fate and Nanoha story I just can't get it done to fast because I have been working on two papers due this week but I will get it up so so tell me what you think of this and till me if I should do the wedding think you and if you have any ideas you want me to use tell me and I will see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you two are going to finally tie the knot aren't you" Hayata asked as she watched me twirl my engagement ring around on my finger I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks again for watching Vivio last night" Fate told her sitting next to me as she ate her lunch.

"Hey no problem, I hope everything went well for you two." She told us looking from me to Fate and back again. I could feel it on my cheeks and see it on Fates that we were both blushing but who wouldn't after the night we had.

* * *

><p>I had dropped Vivio off at Hayata's after we went to the store and when I got home the lights were off but it wasn't dark because throughout the house candles were lit giving the whole place a soft atmosphere there was rose petals making a trail to the dining room and something in the house gave the whole place a lovely aroma. I walked into the kitchen to see Fate standing by the table in one of her black dress suits and she had her hair out of the usual low ponytail with a bit of the perfume I got her for her birthday on. At the table it was set up for just the two of us with candles on the table. It was so romantic.<p>

"I hope you like it. I canceled the reservations and decided I would make you a nice romantic dinner hope you like it" She told me

"This is so beautiful. I love it but first I have to go change then we can have our date." I told her smiling at her. I turned to go to our room when I see the rose petals going to the room I had to laugh as I turned to Fate and told her. "well someone's hoping for something huh?" Her face turned so red that I had to laugh she was just too cute I don't know what I'm going to do with her.

"Ummm… I… well…ummm…." She didn't even know what to say so I turned back the way that I was going and told her over my shoulder.

"I'm this dinner turns out right you just may get some dessert." And with a wink I started to walk to the room with a little more sway in my hips and I could feel her eyes on me. When I go to our room and walk to the closet and get out the one outfit that Fate would never let me leave the house in. Not just because of how much skin it showed it left little to the imagination but also because it left her little to the imagination and she always helps me out of it. I always found it cute when I got to see her get worried so sometimes I would just this on just so she would tell me to take it off. And I would be so excited when she would tell me to take it off. It was also the easiest to get off I don't like to wait for to long so I am happy that it only took a second to get it off.

So I went back into the dining room dressed in my light blue dress that hugged my curves. It had a diamond shape over the chest and on the small of my back. As I walked back in Fate was standing by the chair waiting for me to come over to sit. As I got next to the sit about to sit Fates hand goes to the small of my back and I can feel her skin touching my and like it always did it sent shivers up and down my body. Her hand was only there for a second as I started to sit in my seat but I could feel her fingers lingering a little bit longer before they moved as well and she slid in my seat and then walked over to her own seat. She smiled at me as she told me what she made for us

"I made some lemon chicken with mixed vegetables and rice and for dessert…" she said but I stopped her before she could say what was for desert and told her

"I have the dessert for you." Then she blushed some more and all I could do was smile at her and eat the delicious food that she had made. We sat there eating and talking about everything like we always did though we made sure not to talk about Vivio though I loved the girl this was our night and we made a rule of on our nights alone we do not talk about the child. We he where finish and all we were doing was looking to each other and smiling to each other talking about little to nothing at this point just holding each other's hand and looking into each other's eyes. I decided enough is enough and I stood up and took Fates hand taking her along the rose petal trail telling her not to worry about the dishes we would do them later that I wanted some dessert.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhh yeah it went great" I told Hayata Fate looked over to me with that shocked look in her eyes as she said<p>

"Naaaanooooohaaaaaa" Hayata and I just had to laugh at her she was just too cute and she makes it so hard to resist and man am I resisting.

I hope this holds some of you guys over till I get more chapter up for my other stories. I wanted to know if people want me to write an M rated part in here I can write it in another chapter or make a whole other thing for it. I can write it but I didn't want to write it in this chapter for the M haters. oh and should i add another chapter for the wedding too


End file.
